Your mine forever
by froggycomics
Summary: WARNING YAOI!  Anderson gets visited two times by a serine vampire and the secant visit by the vampire  changes everything for the poor priest.
1. Chapter 1

**if anyone wants to beta the go head and then send it to frog.90() live(dot)com**

..Chapter one..

It was a dark night the only light to be seen was the lightning that came from the sky.

The rain pour down onto the building around Anderson as he patrolled for vampires.

He walked around the street toward the building he was staying at.

He opens the door to his room; it was nothing much but an old room with one bed, he placing his bible and weapons on the oak desk.

He took off his coat and shoes placing them on the old wooden char by the window.

Anderson took off his shirt, pants, and boxers and left them on the bed and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower.

He turns the hot water on and let it beat down on his face. He stud there in the shower until he felt two cold hands touch his shoulders.

Anderson trend around to find no one there but himself.

He turns the shower off and grabs a towel that was hanging by the sink.

He walk out of the bathroom drying his hair, he then tossed it bake into the bathroom and got in to bed and he pull the blacked over him and falls asleep.

Alucard watches Anderson sleep as he toast and turn in bed.

He went throw the wall and star at him from the shadows.

He start to get closer to Anderson, Alucard slowly pull the blackest that cover the man's naked body away reviling a very venerable priest.

Alucard look at the priest like a predator ready to eat it's pray.

He star at Anderson's beautiful fit body and all the strong muscles that cover it.

He thought to himself "_why should I lat a beautiful and fears fighter go_."

He smile and start to crawl into the bed next to Anderson and kiss his neck and slowly moving down toward his chest where he began to lick and suck on his nipples.

Alucard smile when he heard the sounds of pleasure come from Anderson's mouth.

Alucard began to move his hand lower to where man's member was and began stork it slowly and then fast and hard making Anderson moan louder until he came into his hand.

Anderson laid there panting as Alucard's hand began to move lower towered his entrance, when Alucard stuck two fingers into Anderson witch made him moan out in pain.

Alucard prepare him forcing his fingers in and out of Anderson's entrance all most making him scream in pleasure.

He then got up pushing open Anderson legs and was about enter him, when Anderson awaken form the illusion Alucard had made.

Anderson looked around the room and thought to himself "_was I dreaming of having sex with that Hellsing vampire_."

He got up and head toward the bathroom to take cold shower.

Alucard was standing outside of the window smiling and said "_soon you will be min priest_."

And then he disappears into the shadows waiting for Anderson's next move.

In the morning Anderson heads off towards the church and a good night rest or what he thinks' will be a good night rest.

**Please don't call me a troll because I'm not, I'm gust Dyslexia **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anderson knew something was off when he enters the church.

There was no one to be seen all the rooms were empty, there were no children running round, know nuns, and know people any were and all the beds were empty every one gone.

But what caught Anderson's attention the most was that everything was in place nothing was missing or destroyed.

He walk slowly towards the bake room, he made sheer no one appears behind him as he got closer to the room.

When he opens the door to the dark room he was unable to see anything because of the thick blanket of darkness.

Anderson triads to turn the lights on but nothing happened.

"_Anderson behind you_," With hearing his name Anderson turned around to find no one else in the room.

He didn't notes anything until he felt hands wrapped around his waist pulling him into the darken room slamming him up against the wall which made his head smack up against the stone wall causing it to bleed.

"_Anderson I rely didn't think you could be caught off grad so easily like this_."

The voice sounded familiar but Anderson didn't carrier, all he wound to do was kill the bastard, and figure out what happen to the people.

"_What happen to all the people that were in the church you heathen_?" Anderson Scram, as he trying to escape the bounds that hold him to the wall.

"_They're here with us my dear Anderson_."

The darkness around Anderson disappears reviling all the dead bodies of the people, priest, nuns, and children.

They all lay dead on the floor with their throats ripped out; there blood covers the room.

This anger Anderson seeing their dead bodies on the floor covers in blood.

Anderson scream at the blood sucking monster in front of him, "_Alucard you filthy bastard I'll kill you for this_."

Trying hard as he could to get free from his bounds that hold him but nothing work.

"_There, their love_." Alucard said as he pres a finger over Anderson's lips and bean to kiss his neck.

"_Get you filthy hands off me vampire_." Anderson Scram in disgust as Alucard began to undo his shirt and start to lick his chest and suck his nipples.

Alucard's hands began to move downwards towards Anderson's cloth groin and began to rub it.

He stuck his hand into Anderson's pants began to stork his member slowly, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"_Filthy bastard_" Anderson scrams as he looked away in disgust.

Alucard came up to Anderson's ear and said "_I know you're a virgin my beloved priest_."

He then beat down on Anderson's neck drinking his blood. "_You tasted sweet my beloved priest_."

Alucard Kiss Anderson on the head, he then took his hand and rips open his rest and started to force Anderson to drink the blood that pour out of the wound.

He didn't stop forcing him to drink his blood until he seen the man's beautiful green eyes tern a dark shade of red.

Alucard release Anderson from his bounds making him fall into his arms.

He lifted up Anderson's chin looking him in the eyes and said "_your mine forever priest_."

And then Alucard kiss Anderson on the lips and pick him up and disappear into the darkness forever.

_**I'm not shore if I should continue this or not please tell me if I should.**_

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**i edited this chapter because i didn't like some parts. **

**I finely finish it yay for me!**

**And here is the chapter you all wanted please enjoy.**

Anderson awoken with sharp pain in his neck he rub it and tire to get up but end up slam his head into something hard.

He stared to feel around to find that he was trap inside a coffin, after awe he manage to open the led.

When he got out of the coffin he found himself in a dark room that look like a seller, he torches the walls until got to a door and open it where he was led into a hallway lilted with candles.

The light of the candles exposés the body's of dead solders that worked for the Hellsing organization, their body's lead all the way to sir Integer Hellsing's office.

When Anderson open the door he found sir Integer hanging over her desk with her throat tore out, and to the side of the desk was another women her body was cut in half and her blond colored hard was stand in blood as it lay on the grown next to her body.

Slowly Anderson start to bake away towards the door when he was startle by a voice which made him turn around to find the Hellsing butler standing there.

He bound and said "_excuse me Alexander Anderson my master wants to see you now, please flow me_."

He starts to walk out of the room Anderson flows behind him until they got to a room when butler said "_my master wants you to go in and remove all your clothes and put this French maid outfit on_."

Anderson face trend cold and pushed the butler out of his away and inter the room with entices of killing Alucard.

When he got into the room the door slam shut behind him when he turn back around he found the room was decorate in black and red, blood red silk covered the windows giving the room a more omens romantic feeling to it.

Anderson walked further into the room and soon he found a table it was cover with all the things he cared for.

Anderson pit up the silver cross that he usually always wares around his neck, but when he touch the silver cross it burn his hand making him drop it.

Before it could hit the grown a gloved hand grab it and place the silver cross bake on the table beside the bible.

Anderson fell to his knees as he look down at is hands tires began to fall from his beautiful green eyes.

Two hands wrapped around Anderson pulling him up to his feet, he slowly trend around and star into Alucard red eyes as he was preset closer to him.

Anger started to grow in Anderson as he lift his left arm and throw a punch it mist Alucard causing him to fall forward into his chest.

Anderson started to feel weak and his legs started to shake when Alucard said "_you haven't eaten that is why your body is so weak Anderson_."

Alucard pick Anderson up and place him gently down on bed.

"_You made into a monster_." Anderson said as he tried to get away from Alucard who was penning him down to the bed.

"_No Anderson you always were a monster just like me a dog obeying its master, but now we don't have a master anymore were free_." Alucard said with an evil smile on his face.

Alucard sate on Anderson's waste keeping him from running away as he took off his own shirt and throwing it to the side of the bed.

Biting tip of his glove and removed it, he then brought his hand up to his neck and cut his flash until blood rand down his neck to his chest.

The smell of blood made Anderson latch onto Alucard's neck and drake his blood when he let go he fell bake on to the bed and start to moaning and whimpering.

"_You don't have to pretend to hate me any more Anderson_." Alucard said as he pike up Anderson and took him to his coffin.

Alucard wrap his arms around Anderson and pulled him closer and said "_your mine and will forever be mine Alexander Anderson_."

Alucard kissed Anderson on the neck and fell asleep in a new beautiful and bloody world for him and his new lover to rule.

**Please review**


End file.
